Revenge From Hale
by Ms1103
Summary: This is a redo of "Divergence" This story is about Bella and Jacob and their families; together they are the most dominant in Dauntless Bella's parents were killed 4 years ago and as a result she, Jacob, and her twin sister Gabriella were sent away for their protection, but after Gabriella is abducted by a group of rogue leaders Bella and Jacob return home to save their home.
1. Author's Note

So I deleted Divergence and decided to start the entire story over. I have a better storyline that will go over easier and better than the original did. Instead of the story being called "Divergence" it'll be called "Revenge from Hale"

 ***I DO NOT own any of these characters. They all belong to their respected owners. This is for the enjoyment of Twilight and Divergent fans and anyone who takes a liking to this story.**

Characters:

Isabella Hale, Gabriella Hale, Jacob Lockwood

Eric Coulter, Tobias "Four" Eaton, Tris Prior

Jeanine Mathews, Max Eberhart

Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen

Jennifer Hale, Joshua Rivers, Catherine Hale , Vincent Keller

Mason Lockwood, Tyler Lockwood

Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Whitlock, Jasper Whitlock

Liam Hemsworth, Christopher Hemsworth, Jason Chandler

 ***There will possibly new characters throughout the story**


	2. The Beginning

Abnegation, Erudite, Amity, Candor, Dauntless…

For centuries these factions were a part of the world that many people ignored. They were known of, but never talked about, that's just the way things worked and no one complained. Abnegation was a faction that focused on the well-being and charity of others. Erudite was in charge of all the all the political and educational aspects of the faction life. Amity was centered on peace. Candor values the truth and all aspects that come with it. And then there's dauntless, a faction strictly for the bravest of them all, the toughest of the tough. There was a place for everyone, that was until divergents came along and threw things out of whack…

Dauntless was the home of many, but the most important were the Hale and Lockwood families, the founders of the faction. For generations these families ruled a powerful faction raising strong-willed soldiers. Everything had a place and everyone had a role until the birth of the Hale twins and Lockwood brothers. Gabriella and Isabella Hale, daughters of Jonathan and Elizabeth Hale were born divergent. For years they tried to keep it a secret until they couldn't any longer…

Jacob Lockwood born to Benjamin and Carol Lockwood was abnormally strong, stronger than any man in his family…

Together, these 3 children would grow to be the most dominant members Dauntless would ever see and to their world that was scary. Change was not something many people accepted easily, but they were slowly getting there, at least most of them were, but when it came time for their aptitude test their true gifts were exposed and threatened the very existence of the people out to destroy them. Their parents with full knowledge of this devised a plan, a new way of life for all the factions that would be put into place so that all divergents would be accepted with open arms. For a time there was peace and everyone was happy until the death of both Elizabeth and Jonathan Hale and Carol and Benjamin Lockwood. For their safety the twins were separated, and Jacob too, but 4 years later the disappearance of one of them would bring them home to face the family they were forced to leave behind and fight for the life of one of their own…


	3. Dauntless

Dauntless

Eric sighed as he walked the long corridor halls of the compound. He had been running the faction over the last year since Max went rogue with Jeannine and tired to kill all the divergents. He had to meet with his 2nd in command and best friend Four. They both came from different factions, but were made for Dauntless. Eric born in Erudite had a mean streak to him that not many ever saw past, but those that did knew why he acted cruel and cold towards others. His time in Erudite was not one of the best and vowed to make a better life for himself. Four, formerly known as Tobias was from Abnegation, but ran away to escape his abusive father. Together these two were the perfect combination and no one questioned them.

He walked into the elevator and hit the 3rd floor, impatiently tapping his foot as he waited for the elevator to open. When it did he marched down another hall until he came to room made of complete glass filled with computers and TVs. Four stood with his back to the door as he looked over a computer screen with one the security guys.

"I'm here" Eric said walking into the room, "You said it was important, what's going on?" Four turned to face Eric with a stressed look on his 22-year old face.

"We've got a huge problem." Four turned back to the computers and pointed at one of the monitors. "Do you recognize her?" he asked Eric pointing to a girl on the screen

Eric got closer and leaned his head down to get a better look. It took him all of 30 seconds to the name to the face. The face of the girl he helped move away from Dauntless 4 years ago, "It can't be…that's Gabriella Hale." Four nodded his confirmation, "What is she doing near one of our safe houses?" Eric's forehead was wrinkled as he tried to figure out how she managed to get over 500 miles away from the east coast where she was supposed to be living under the alias as Gabriella Maxwell.

"I don't think she went there willingly." Four said interrupting Eric's thoughts, "Look at this…" the footage clearly showed Max Eberhart, the former leader of dauntless holding Gabriella at gun point and forcing her inside before cutting of the footage so they couldn't see what happened next. Eric ran his fingers through his hair and gave out a huff.

"We have to bring her sister and Jacob home. With her being kidnapped all of their safety is at risk and their security details compromised. They were under the same leadership team, if he got her he can get to the others."

Four nodded his head in agreement, "I'll assemble a team now. If we get them out of here tonight they should be able tot get to Isabella and Jacob in the next few days-" Eric shook his head, "No we need to go. I know these families and so do you, neither one of them will go unless they have all the details we do, especially Isabella."

Four knew he was right. " I want a team assembled and ready to raid that safe hours in 2 hours, is that clear?" Four asked in a stern. The soldiers in the room nodded their compliance, "Yes sir!" Eric and Four made their way out of the room and began to walk down the hall to the elevator. "You get a truck, I'll grab Tris and we can go." Four said. Tris was one of the newest initiated Dauntless, like Four and Eric she was at the top of her initiate class and Four's girlfriend, she was also a former Abnegation member.

…

Isabella walked the halls of Forks High School with her best friend Alice and boyfriend Edward. She had me them when she "moved to Washington to stay with her dad" her freshman year of high school and the 3 of them had been inseparable ever since. Alice was Edward's twin sister. Their older brother Emmett was a year older and dating Alice's boyfriend's twin sister, Rosalie. The Whitlocks and Cullens were Bella's best friends. She spent all her free time with them and they loved her the same, but no matter how much time they had spent together or how long they'd known each other Bella still felt as if something was missing. She had been away from her twin for 4 years, but it still only seemed like yesterday that she was with her family laughing and smiling and then she and sister were being separated and shipped to different parts of the country with no knowledge of where the other was.

"How was Calc?" Edward asked as he threw his arm around Bella as they walked down the hall. She shook her head, "I swear Mr. Wilson hates us. He gave us a 25 point quiz with the most difficult questions known to man." Edward laughed and shook his head.

"I told you to take it with me last semester." Bella just shook her head.

"Bells if you really need the help I can ask Jasper if he could help you out. He's a genius when it comes to math, how do you think I passed my midterm?" Alice said walking down the hall.

They made their way to the cafeteria and sat at their usual table. Rosalie and Emmett were already there and Jasper wasn't far behind them as they all sat down. Alice sat in between Rosalie and Jasper while Bella sat between Edward and Emmett.

"Hey there squirt!" Emmett said with a huge grin. Bella couldn't help but smile, Emmett seemed to have that effect on everyone he came around. He was easily the brother Bella didn't have and she loved every minute of teasing and bullying he gave her.

"Hi Emmett, how are you? Ready for you game this Friday?" she asked as she ate sliced oranges off the tray Edward had went grabbed for her.

Emmett slapped his hand on the table loud enough for the cafeteria to hear, "Damn right, gonna kick Milton's ass!" Rosalie smiled shaking her head as she kissed his cheek.

"And I'll be right there cheering you on." Emmett threw his arm over her shoulder before pulling her in for a loving kiss.

Bella couldn't help but think about how her father used to do that to her mother when they were lounging around at home. It made her sad thinking about it, but she couldn't help herself. Everything reminded her of the life she once had and it pained her to think about all she was forced to give up and live without while everyone around her talked about everything she'd ever lost. She felt a pain in her chest, like there was hole there that she couldn't repair.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed across the table making everyone else jump. "Did you hear a word I said?" Alice asked a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry, I-I was thinking about something." She said sheepishly

Alice shook her head, "What is up with you lately? You've been checked out for the past few weeks and don't say school." Rosalie nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah you have been kind of lately."

Alice raised her eyebrows, "A little? She's been M.I.A. all month." Edward started to speak up cause he knew where this was going and didn't like them ganging up on Bella, but it was too late. Bella shoved her chair back so hard is made a screeching sound.

"I'm sorry I'm not being a friend YOUR terms. What is wrong with me not being able to go shopping with you because I had to work, or spending the night because I've been studying for a placement exam I have to take for early admission to Dartmouth, excuse the hell out of me!" Bella was pissed; here she was really struggling with trying to be someone she wasn't and her "friends" were being petty over a few missed dates. "You know I love you guys, but sometimes you can be really selfish!" With that Bella walked out of the cafeteria.

Edward just glared at his twin sister and Rosalie before getting up and following Bella. He thought she'd maybe gone to her locker, but she wasn't there so he figured he'd try the library, but on his way there he saw a familiar suv drive by, it was Bella and she was leaving. Edward stood at the window watching as she drove out the parking lot, down the street and out of sight.

…

 _They just don't get it, if only they knew who I really was. What I was going through and how alone I felt._ Bella thought to herself as she drove to the police station. Even though Charlie wasn't her father and he was a bit awkward she still found comfort in being able to go to him when she needed to.

Walking into the station Bella walked past the front desk and right into the back, ignoring all the stares she got as she did so. It was the middle of the day, so she figured it was because she was supposed to be in school but that didn't bother her because she walked right into her "dad's" office without knocking. Charlie looked up from the paper work he had on his desk the his office phone in one hand.

"Hey Scotty I'm gonna have to call you back." He said hanging the phone up. "Bella? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school? Is everything ok?"

Bella didn't answer any of his questions, instead she plopped down in a seat and took a deep breath before speaking, "I know why I'm here and believe me when I say I am truly grateful for all you have sacrificed for me, but I need to go home. I can't live like this, this double life that was forced upon me. I don't want to do this, I won't do this." As Charlie listened he got up and sat in front of Bella as she let out all her frustrations till she was done.

"Bella, I'm not going to sit here and act like I understand what you're going through because I don't. what I do know is that I am here to protect you and keep you out of harms way, but I am here if you need to talk. I know you want to go home, but until I am given the order to return you to Dauntless my hands are tied." Bella quickly wiped the tears that spilled over while he told her this. It wasn't like she didn't already know this, but it certainly didn't make her feel any better.

…

Eric was driving with Four in the passenger seat and Tris in the backseat. They had been on the road for 12 hours and would show up in Fork, Washington. What he was going to do when he go there he was completely clueless. He knew Bella was going to go crazy when she learned of her sister's kidnapping, but he had to tell her one way or another because if she found out from anyone, but him he'd be as good as dead.


	4. Warehouse

Warehouse?

"Ah!" Gabriella screamed as a hand came down and slapped her across the face. It didn't sting anymore since she been hit there repeatedly for the last hour or so, but there wasn't a clock in sight so she wasn't sure how long it had been. She licked the blood from the corner of her mouth because she couldn't wipe it due to her hands being tied behind her back. She looked up, "You can slap me all you want, still doesn't change the fact that I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know about any box."

Max didn't seem to care though because he slapped her again. There was something about the sound that his hand made connecting to her face that gave him pleasure. Seeing as how Gabriella had been out of Dauntless for the past 4 years part of him figured it was because she really didn't know what he was talking about, but he didn't care. She was divergent, she was different and it was because of her that the world he once knew and loved was changing into one unrecognizable to him and all of those that shared the same beliefs as he did.

"You may not know what I'm talking about, but you still have to pay for the stupid, reckless decision the council made because of your foolish parents." He unhooked her cuff from the chair she was sitting in and threw her on the mattress behind it. Gabriella winced as her face made contact with the rough fabric, but Max ignored her. Her ripped her shirt off before taking off his belt and winding it around his hand. "You think you know what real pain and suffering feels like? I'm gonna show you." With that he whacked her right on the back.

"Ahhh!", Gabriella let out a piercing scream that echoed throughout the room and could more than likely be heard outside as well. She cried in pain each time the belt came in contact with her skin, but Max didn't let up. Instead he only hit her harder.

After 4 more hits with her belt Max put his belt back on walking out the room and locking her in the room. He turned and looked at the 2 guards outside her room. "She so much as moves from that bed you are to beat her till she can no longer walk. Understood?" the guards eagerly nodded their heads acknowledging his order before turning and walking away.

Jeannine was talking amongst some of the other leaders that had gone rogue when Max walked into the room. She looked up as he made his way over to her, "She tell you anything?" she asked.

Max shook his head, "I'm starting to think she has no knowledge of the box. Her parents probably never got the chance to tell her or her sister before they were killed." Jeannine shook her head.

"That's a shame. But it doesn't matter because we'll still need her to open it once we've found it. I have teams assembling to search every leaders' home and work place to find it. Only a pure divergent can open that box."

"So her or Isabella are the only ones that can open it." Max concluded. "Well once we've found it maybe we can take the other sister and threaten one's life in exchange for the other to open it." Jeannine smiled at the thought. Both Hale sisters, the first and only true divergents at their mercy. It made her aroused just thinking about it.

"I like your thinking Max. We'll have to look into that."

Gabriella was sore. Her back was bleeding and half of her face was completely swollen. She couldn't move, the pain was too great. She could only hope that someone knew she was missing and would rescue her before it was too late.


	5. Forks

Forks

Bella pulled her car into the driveway of the Cullens. She hadn't really spoken to them much since the cafeteria incident 3 days ago, but she got a call from Alice asking her to come over. She knew she couldn't stay mad hem forever, especially since her real frustration wasn't with any of them. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

Edward answered not even 30 seconds later moving out the way to let her come in. Bella stepped over the threshold and into the house, but turned to look at him as he closed the door. "Hi" she breathed after her turned to look at her.

"Hello yourself" he said as he stood there not moving.

Bella swayed side to side before clearing her throat, "Look…Edward about the other day…" he stayed silent, "I shouldn't have just up and left like that. I wasn't upset with you, but still took out my anger on you and that wasn't fair. I'm sorry." She said as she hung her head low.

Edward reached for her hand before he pulled her into him and gave her a comforting hug. "It's all forgotten. I know you just needed time to yourself and I'm not mad at you." Bella smiled up at him, "Come on, there are a few people that I think you need to talk to." He said pulling her into the living room with everyone else.

Alice and Rosalie stood up and looked at Bella as she clung to Edward and refused to make eye contact with them. "Bella.." Alice started, "I'm really sorry about what I said to you at lunch the other day. I wasn't trying to upset you."

"Yeah Bells, you're our friend. we would never intentionally hurt you…ever" Rosalie said softly. Bella nodded her head.

"It's just…we haven't spent any time together and I guess we got a little hurt and thought you didn't want to hang out with us anymore. But if you were feeling that way you could have come to us. That's what friends are for." Alice said walking over to her

Bella sighed; she knew they were partially right. She hadn't been the best friend to them and she needed to fix that, "I'm sorry too. I have been neglecting you guys and that wasn't fair either. I promise form here on out I'm gonna make time for you guys." Alice smiled as she Bella hugged. They both looked at each other happy they resolved their issue before turning to Rose and inviting her in for the group hug.

…

Eric, Four and Tris were getting out of the truck when Charlie's car pulled up in the driveway of him and Bella's home. He recognized Erica and Four right away before he swiftly turned the car off and got out. "Eric, Four…what are you doing here what's going on?" he asked as he made his way towards them.

Four looked at Eric before answering, "Charlie we should go inside, there's something we need to discuss." The blood from Charlie's face drained as he heard the tone in Four's voice. This wasn't good.

"Is Bella in danger? Do I need to move her?" he asked not moving from the spot he was standing in.

Eric reached his hand out and placed it on Charlie's shoulder before speaking, "Charlie please, we'll tell you everything if you would please come inside with us so we can discuss this calmly and privately." Charlie nodded his head slowly and began to walk towards the house to unlock the door.

…

Bella was laying on the couch stretched across Edward and Alice when her phone rang. She sat up and reached for her phone off the table and looked at the caller ID seeing it was Charlie. "Hey dad, what's up?" Edward knew something was wrong as the expression on her face went from one of pure joy and happiness to one of horror. But before he could ask what was wrong she hung up and began to scramble for her things saying she needed to go home. She was all over the place and there was no way he was going to let her drive in the condition she was. she looked like she was on the verge of breaking down. So, he took her keys and offered to drive her home with Alice and the gang following behind.

The trip from the Cullens' to Bella's was painfully silent the whole ay there. All Charlie said to her was that Eric and Four were at the house and she needed to get home as soon as possible. She wasn't sure what, but she knew something terrible had happened. The little joy she did have was fading as her world around her seemed to come crashing down with one phone call.

Edward pulled into the driveway of Bella's house and turned off the engine. Bella stared forward not moving trying to pull herself together to go inside. Edward opened his mouth to say something, but just as he did the front door of the house opened causing him and Bella to look forward. Bella quickly got out of the car and slammed the door behind her.

Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie got out the car behind them, but made no effort to move further than outside the car.

Bella walked towards Eric "What the hell are you doing here!?" Eric slightly lost his balance before he was able to speak.

"Bella, listen to me, we have to get you out of here. It's not safe for you anymore. I'm taking you home." Bella slowly backed away from him as he spoke.

"Not safe?" she barely spoke above a whisper, "Not safe, why?" she asked running her hands through her hair. "Why is it not safe Eric? And don't you dare lie to me!"

Eric took a deep breath, "Gabriella…she's…she's been taken. Our security team captured footage of her. Max took her, but I don't want you to worry we're on it. Four and I have a team being assembled as we speak to find-" Bella didn't give him a chance to finish as she punched Eric square in his nose. He was so focused on trying to calm her he never saw it coming. Nor did he see the to the stomach that came after he'd stumbled backwards.

Four quickly grabbed Bella before she could do anything else. "You son of a bitch, how in the hell was he able to get to her!? I thought we were under strict security and the only people that knew where we all are were the security teams with us?" she couldn't hold it in anymore the tears spilled over as she struggled against Four.

Eric wiped the blood from his nose, "Bella, we will find her, I promise you. That's why I came to get you. It's not just for your safety, but I know that you can find her, which is why I'm getting you back to Dauntless so you can train and find your sister."

Bella shoved Four off of her, "I don't need to train." She said wiping her face. "Get me back to Dauntless and I'll find that asshole and kill him. I'm not about to lose my sister, not again."

Eric nodded, "If we go now we can get Jacob and be home in the next 18 hours."

"Bella…" Edward said as he stepped away from the car for the first time. Everyone looked over at Edward and his friends. Bella walked towards him.

"Edward, I'm so sorry, but I have to go." She said taking his hands in hers. He cupped her face with his hands, "We're going with you. I'm not about to let you walk away from me and not know if I'll ever see you again."

"No, it's too dangerous. You could be-" he cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"We're going with you."

"Yeah Bells, we're sticking together." Alice said

Bella looked at Eric, Four and Tris who upon till now had remained completely silent. "We can keep them safe if you let them come Bells, your call." Bella nodded her head before turning back to her friends.

"Ok, but you do as your told or I will have you sent back here in the blink of an eye." They nodded their understanding. Bella turned towards Charlie who stood at the door. She slowly walked towards him, "Thank you, for everything really. I don't know how I would have gotten through these four years without you. You were the dad I needed." Charlie wasn't very good with words so he just pulled her in for a tight hug and stroked her hair.

"You be safe out there." He whispered in her ear causing her to smile and give him a quick squeeze.

She turned towards the group waiting on her, "Let's go get Jacob."

Everyone got into their respective vehicles, Bella got in the front of Eric's suv and they drove away.


	6. Home

Home

"So let me get this straight, Max took Gabby so she could open a box. A box that only her or Bella can open, but you don't know where the box is or what's in it?" Jacob asked from the backseat of the truck.

Eric tightened his hand on the steering wheel before looking at Jacob through the rearview mirror. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. But the box is not priority right now. Gabriella is and the sooner we rescue her the better. Once we get her maybe we can find out where this box is and why it's so important."

They were 4 hours away from Dauntless and Bella could hardly sit still in the passenger seat as she waited impatiently. It'd been 4 years since she'd seen her home and all the people that lived there, she wondered what they would say to her when she got there. How would her older sisters react to her coming home? Did they even know about Gabby?

Bella turned towards Eric, "Do my older sisters know?"

Eric shook his head, "They were on a mission transporting some new weapons from outside the wall. I didn't want them distracted. I figured bringing you home was more important seeing as how they'd be on my ass to bring you home after telling them anyway."

"And Mason and Tyler?" Jacob asked

"They're all together, so once they see you both they'll know you're safe and we can all focus on saving Gabby."

"What do you think it'll be like there? Dauntless?" Alice asked as they drove behind Bella.

"I don't know, but I know things are going to be way different. Bella's whole demeanor changed after she said they were getting Jacob. It's like she's a whole different person. I don't even know who she is now."

Everyone was silent for a minute. "Maybe not." Emmett said looking out the window, "Maybe the Bella we think we know isn't the real Bella. These people that came to get her, they know the real Bella." No one said anything after that, taking in what Emmett said. Edward just hoped that he didn't lose Bella.

…

Eric drove up to a gate that had a man sitting inside a booth. "Mr. Coulter, happy to see you made it back in one piece." Eric smiled.

"We've got company." He said throwing his head back in the direction of the Cullens.

"Yes sir!", he said

They drove through the gates and inside the basement of the compound. Bella slowly stepped out of the car before looking around. Aside from it looking a lot cleaner and there being more windows, things didn't look that much different. Eric, Four and Tris stood back as she and Jacob made their way further inside, allowing them to take in their old home.

Bella and Jacob looked at each other before they took each others' hands and walked up the stairs with everyone else in tow behind them. "Nothing's changed." Jacob said looking around, "It's like we never left." He said looking over at Bella who remained silent as she looked at the home she once loved so much.

"It seems like a forever ago. We use to run through these halls without a care in world. We trained in these halls and now we're back. This isn't how I pictured coming home, but I couldn't be happier." She said smiling

"We're gonna use the elevator to go to the conference room on the 6th floor. We've got all the information and footage we have been able to capture on Max and Jeannine up there." Eric said as he walked behind them.

They walked into a large room filled with computers, scanners, and boards filled with maps and writing all over them numerous faces, including Gabby, Max and Jeannine's. "This is what we've got so far on them. Last sighting we have of the target is when they were driving past one of our camo homes." A girl sitting a monitor said.

"How long ago?" Bella asked walking over to get a better look.

"48 hours ago Miss Hale."

She looked closer at the screen and saw her sister's bruised face, "What are they doing to you?" she asked softly, " When we find them, Max is mine. I will be the one to kill him. Understood?"

Eric shook his head, "Bella I don't think you want that on your conscious. Trust me, knowing you're the reason someone is dead will-"

"I said I will be the one to kill him! I wasn't asking you, I was telling you." No one had ever spoke to Eric that way before, but Eric had known these girls since before their initiation. They were stubborn, when their minds were made up there was no way they could change it.

"You heard her" he said walking to the other side of the room, "Max is hers."

…

They'd spent all day in the conference room going over all the information they had, but still weren't any closer to finding Gabriella. Bella was looking over all the security footage of the compound seeing if anyone might lead her to Max, but she had no such luck.

Jacob got up and walked over to her, "Bells come on, we've been at this since we got here. lets go to bed and start fresh tomorrow with a new pair of eyes." As he said that the doors to the compound were opening on the security camera.

"Wait!" Bella said looking as the people on the other side walked in. she recognized her sisters right away. "Cat, Jenny" she whispered before getting up and running out the room. Jacob looked at the camera too and saw his brothers walking behind them and took off right behind Bella.

She ran as if her life depended on it. Her sisters, the only family she had left were home and she had to see them. She burst through the doors of the training room and slowed to a stop as she stood in front of her sisters. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever before Jennifer ran towards her and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. Catherine slowly walked towards them before she embraced her younger sisters, letting the tears spill over her cheeks.

Jacob wasn't far behind and Tyler saw him first as Mason looked on at the scene in front of him. they couldn't believe it. Their little brother, was standing in front of them as a man. Tyler pulled him into him and just held him. Mason put his forehead against Jacob's from behind Tyler and just stared into his youngest brother's eyes.

The Hale and Lockwood families were finally reunited.


End file.
